1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system, and computer program product for natural language processing of documents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, and computer program product for disambiguation of dependent referring expression in natural language processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents include information in many forms. For example, textual information arranged as sentences and paragraphs conveys information in a narrative form.
Some types of information are presented in a referential form. For example, a document can include a name, a word, a phrase, or a text segment that occurs repeatedly in the document. Many documents designate a replacement phrase or text to stand-in for the name, word, phrase, or text segment, and use the replacement text for each subsequent occurrence of the name, word, and phrase or text segment after the first occurrence.
The name, a word, phrase, or text segment is called full expression or full expression, and the replacement phrases or text are called dependent referring expression. The dependent referring expression is intended to convey the meaning of the full expression for which the dependent referring expression stands-in.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a technique that facilitates exchange of information between humans and data processing systems. For example, one branch of NLP pertains to transforming a given content in a human-usable language or form to a computer usable form. For example, NLP can accept a document whose content is in a human-readable form, and produce a document whose corresponding content is in a computer-specific language or form.